


You Are Mine, I Am Yours

by Poplitealqueen



Series: Reasons I'm Probably Going to Hell [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Fellatio, M/M, Mind Rape, Obsession, PWP, Vaderkin, as in rope and a ball gag are involved, comes with free holy water eyedrops!, god even writing these tags out makes me feel dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan loses the battle on Mustafar, and is taken as Darth Vader's prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine, I Am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> It may be awful and poorly written, but at least I included some goddamn lube.
> 
> -poplitealqueen

Obi-Wan lays flat across the small bed, hands tethered above him and ankles bound to each corner by a rope that encircles the bottom of the bare mattress, spreading his legs wide. Displaying him like a prize, nude and ready.

He keeps himself as still as possible, even when he hears the familiar sound of his cell door opening, bathing the dark room in light. He knows who it must be, who it always is:

Anakin, or at least, the man that had once been Anakin. He goes by Vader now.

The only sign of Obi-Wan's unease is a tightening of his arse cheeks and his mental shields. He knows what comes next. It's always the same.

Vader steps up behind him, shucking off articles of clothing with furious efficiency. He isn't speaking. That's not a good sign.

Obi-Wan chances a turning of his head when he hears the familiar squelch of a lube bottle being emptied.

Anakin was a handsome man, and Vader is as well. Even swaddled in the Dark Side, his body is all lean muscle and natural beauty. He'd worked for that body, even as a Jedi, pushing himself to the extreme. To perfection. And it shows still. As Obi-Wan watches, Vader pulls off his black glove with his teeth, spitting it onto the floor. His mechanical hand wrings the bottle for all that it's worth, generously coating his long flesh fingers in the viscous, oily gel.

He was naked, working the lube into a heavy lather on his hardened cock with quick, methodical strokes.

Vader catches his gaze, and there is no mercy in his eyes. He's angry, that much is certain. At what, or whom, Obi-Wan hasn't the foggiest. The better question to ask would be what _doesn't_ anger Vader?

"My last mission was long and difficult," he snaps suddenly, and his golden gaze lowers to the open space between Obi-Wan's thighs. "It would be wise not to fight me today."

Obi-Wan doesn't grunt a reply through his gag, instead opting to press his forehead hard into the mattress, tensing his muscles for what is to come.

The first finger rams into him fully in one painful motion, and Obi-Wan lets out a muted gasp of surprise. Vader works the slick digit in and out at an uneven, impatient rhythm.

"I said don't fight me!" Vader snarls, gripping one quivering arse cheek with his hand to forcefully pry him open. His robotic fingers leave stark red marks in the pale flesh.

He presses the second finger in a short time later, then the third. Each time waiting a shorter and shorter time.

He tugs them out for one blissful moment, before sinking his lathered cock into Obi-Wan with one hard thrust. Obi-Wan cries out into his gag, spittle escaping from around the edges of the red ball. He tries to pull away, but hands at his hips hold him firmly in place as Vader sets the rhythm.

The bed creaks beneath them, bouncing from the force of it.

Vader grunts and presses himself fully into Obi-Wan a final time, and Obi-Wan feels the hot pressure of his seed fill him. He shudders at the sensation, but at least now it is done.

Yet Vader doesn't move. Even as his cock softens, he doesn't pull himself out of Obi-Wan. Instead, he settles his sweat-drenched body atop his, nuzzling at his neck.

"You are mine." he purrs, darkly. "Mine, mine, mine, no matter what."

* * *

It isn't until the next morning that Vader pulls himself out of Obi-Wan. The older man shivers when the weight that had settled in his gut all night disappears, in wet gushes of still-warm cum crawling down his thighs and spreading underneath him.

Untying him, but keeping him still with the Force, Vader turns Obi-Wan onto his back. He replaces the bindings before climbing back on him. He sits on his chest, cock resting on Obi-Wan's collarbone, as he carefully pulls out the the ball gag.

Obi-Wan keeps his mouth firmly shut, even as the urge to stretch his raw mouth courses through him.

"Open." Vader commands him coldly.

Obi-Wan continues to keep his lips closed, until a pressure on his jaw begins to build. Vader is using the Force to wrench his mouth open, and it's working.

Vader moves forward and presses the wet tip of his member between Obi-Wan's lips.

"Suck." he orders.

Obi-Wan knows he has no choice. He shuts his eyes and begins to suckle the head, forcing himself not to think about where it had just been. He focuses on getting this done as quickly as possible.

Vader's eyelids lower, and he lets out soft little puffs of breath as he rolls his hips. His fingers move up to tangle in Obi-Wan's hair, yanking him up before letting his head fall back, then repeating the same motion again.

Vader's pelvis tenses, and he pushes forward, sheathing himself fully. He pinches Obi-Wan's nostrils closed.

"Swallow it." he growls, and Obi-Wan sputters as hot seed shoots down his throat. He swallows convulsively, until Vader is satisfied. He pulls himself out, breathing just a bit heavier. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, is panting. Coughing between each ragged breath.

Regarding him, Vader leans his head down and seals his mouth around Obi-Wan's. He swirls his tongue in the hot, moist cavern of Obi-Wan's mouth, tasting himself. He tilts his head away, and extends his mind.

Obi-Wan manages a hoarse plea. "No...please."

Vader ignores him, sending a sharp spike of mental power crashing into Obi-Wan's shields. It shatters them, and Obi-Wan screams as he is filled -- within and without -- by the Sith Lord.

Vader is laying along the length of him, thighs over thighs, chest over chest, hands over arms, as his mental attack continues relentlessly. He latches onto everything; no part of Obi-Wan is left to him alone.

"You are mine. Say it."

"I...I am yours," Obi-Wan whimpers. "Only yours..."

"Forever." Vader finishes.

"Forever." Obi-Wan repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't set in any of the other AU verses I've explored for Star Wars. It's just a random one-shot of smut that happened to be coherent enough to post.


End file.
